Kolam kebijaksanaan
by toma QED
Summary: Roy diperhadapkan pada pilihan...hm..bagaimana ya si satu ini bisa memilih dengan BIJAKSANA ?


**Kolam Kebijaksanaan.**

a/n : One-shot simple dan pendek, berdasarkan doujinshi yang kutemukan dulu. Penuh dengan OOC-ness & Crackiness ;)

-

"HUAAAAHHHHMM….."

Bak anak kuda nil nyasar, Kolonel Roy Mustang menguap lebar di siang hari, tidak menyadari aroma yang ditimbulkannya itu cukup menggangnggu konsentrasi para bawahan setia yang berada di sekelilingnya, berusaha seupaya mungkin melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka tanpa membuat perubahan ekspresi fasial yang signifikan.

Lelaki itu menyendengkan kepalanya ke jendela besar dari mana matahari terik menyinari kantor tersebut sebagai salah satu sumber kehidupan yang membuat kantor itu lebih ceria, tentunya. Wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk –tampang cool, kata orang-orang luar yang belum mengenal dekat dirinya- diterpa oleh sinar matahari yang membuatnya menyipitkan lagi matanya yang tinggal segaris itu.

_Ah… musim panas…_

Musim panas yang menyedihkan. Rasanya dia jadi menyesal karena termakan oleh keinginan sesaat untuk menjadi fuhrer, malahan sekarang dia terdampar dalam kantor yang pengap dan panas ini.

Lelaki itu menggeleng lalu perlahan mendesah panjang. _Pasti ada apa-apanya dalam benaknya itu…­_ indikasi nyata bayangan dari para bawahannya.

Akhirnya kepalanya berbalik juga sepenuhnya menatap mereka, yang sedang menunggu dengan harap apa yang akan dilakukan Kolonel tercinta mereka sepenuhnya.

"Kita akan pergi piknik besok."

Pernyataan final yang disambut dengan sorak sorai gembira, bahkan lebih riuh dari waktu Ronaldonya Amestris mencetakkan gol ke gawang di menit-menit terakhir, memberi kemenangan pada tim mereka, dan teriakan si pemberi ide itu sendiri disusul dengan adegan kejar-kejaran hingga ke ruang makan oleh letnannya tercinta.

…….

Angin bersiul lembut menerbangkan dedaunan di pohon. Alunan paduan suara burung-burung kecil ramai, menghangatkan pagi yang indah. Derai air yang mengucur dari ketinggian, berliku-liku menuruni bukit membawa cermin-cermin bening yang kelihatannya amat segar dan aman untuk dikonsumsi. Alam terasa amat nyaman, tentu saja kalau bukan untuk segerombolan manusia yang menghancurkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang barusan itu.

"_Chief ! Birnya di mana ??"_

"_Oui ! Itu onigiriku !! Jangan main ambil !!"_

"_Haha !! Tambah satu gelas lagi !! Satu lagi !!"_

"_Satu ? Bukannya ini sudah botol ke lima ??"_

"_Ah, kau sudah mabuk, Fuerry, aku belum minum apa-apa !!"_

"_Havoc, Kenapa hidung babi sudah tumbuh di wajahmu ?"_

"_Ah, sir, ini sudah lama lagi. Lihat, anda sendiri punya kumis kucing…"_

"_Ah, mana ? Mana ? Ohohoho…ini kan sedang nge-trend."_

"_Ah, iya. Telinga tikus memang sedang nge-trend sekarang…."_

"_SATU BOTOL BIR LAGI !!"_

Kacau. Kacau. Kacau. Kalau saja burung-burung yang tadinya sedang berlatih koor yang indah itu boleh berteriak, mereka tentunya sudah akan mengumpat-umpat manusia-manusia bejat yang tidak tahu diri itu. Masak tempat kediaman mereka yang tenang tiba-tiba disergap oleh orang-orang, yang bahkan tidak menghargai privasi mereka ?? Burung-burung tersebut pun akhirnya tidak tahan, namun mengevakuasikan diri mereka untuk sementara selama orang-orang itu masih di sini.

Haih…sebenarnya tidak _semua _dari mereka yang membuat kekacauan. Contoh. Watteau Falman. Walau mabuk, akhirnya dia tertidur jungkir balik dengan kepala di dalam sungai dan kaki di darat. Fuerry. Berhubung dia adalah personil yang termuda, Kolonel tidak memperbolehkannya minum untuk dipekerjakan sebagai bar-tender. Jadi, Fuerry benar-benar inosen untuk hal ini.

Masih ada satu lagi. Sudah dapat diduga, bukan lain dari pada Letnan Hawkeye. Si manis cantik satu-satunya diantara mereka juga rupanya dipaksa oleh Kolonelnya untuk minum satu gelas, yang berakhir pada lima gelas besar habis diteguk olehnya. Sekarang kepalanya pusing, dan satu-satunya hasrat dirinya ialah pergi jauh-jauh dari kumpulan pemabuk tersebut untuk menyegarkan dirinya kembali.

….

"Kolonel, Ngomong-ngomong Letnan Hawkeye ke mana, ya ?"

Akhirnya orang-orang pemabuk itu sadar juga di kala mentari sore orange sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya, yang sebentar lagi jadwal tayangnya akan direbut oleh mbak bulan purnama.

Menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke dagu yang padahal sudah bersih tercukur. "ya… aku juga baru sadar…"

"mungkin dia meninggalkan kita waktu nyawa kita sedang berterbangan di angkasa ?"

"Fuerry ! Kau yang sudah kutugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga untuk hal yang seperti ini, tidak melihat apa-apa ??"

"Umh…sir, rasanya dia sudah pergi karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan anda semua…."

Mengumpat. "Cuih. Ayo, pulang sekarang. Pasti sekarang dia sudah berada di apartemennya yang nyaman. Hari juga akan semakin gelap, ayo, cepat jalan."

…..

Perjalanan pergi mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, namun perjalanan balik mereka lewat dari dua jam dan mereka pun kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama.

Melirik kanan dan kiri pada dua jalan yang bercabang. "Menurut feelingku yang membuatku bertahan sebagai pahlawan di Ishvar, kita harus belok ke kiri…."

Havoc menyalakan rokoknya santai sambil menukar tangannya yang membopong Falman yang tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak pemasukan air ke dalam paru-parunya, "ya, chief, anda sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali setiap kali kita akan membuat pilihan dan buktinya kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini… Lagipula '_belok ke kiri' _itu adalah apa yang kita lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu yang menghantar kita sampai ke tempat ini lagi," agar komentarnya tidak terasa terlalu kasar dan sinis, ia membahkan, "dengan selamat…"

Lelaki itu nanar, menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Memang, dasarnya manusia masih sepupuan dengan monyet, kelakuan mereka pun masih serupa. "Ahh !! Havoc !! Mulutmu itu !!! Aku kan hanya salah bicara !! Maksudku itu kiriku !! sebelah kanan !!!"

Dan alasan tak logis macam mana pula itu yang mampu diproses oleh otak manusia normal lainnya ?!

"Sudab, jangan banyak tanya !! Ayo, jalan !!"

Melenguh sambil menghembuskan kepalan asap putih ke angksa. _"Yes, sir…."_

…

Hari akan benar-benar gelap kalau mereka tidak menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya- dan pada buktinya, mereka belum ! Desahan penuh frustrasi memenuhi atmosfer saat itu, menambah beban Roy Mustang yang tiba-tiba moodnya berubah menjadi jelek setelah ejekan dari Havoc sebelumnya.

"Kalian ini !! Bisakah kalian sedikit bersemangat ?!! Sebentar lagi kalian akan sampai !!"

"Masalahnya, sir…anda juga sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak –"

Untungnya kata-kata yang akan menimbulkan sisi Mustang lain yang belum pernah dilihat oleh orang ramai sempat ditahan oleh seruan Brenda dengan mata tajamnya yang melihat sesuatu.

"Sir, ada kolam di sana !! Ayo, kita ke sana dulu !!

Roy Mustang segera berlari ke kolam tersebut dan baru saja hendak meraup segenggam air ketika tiba-tiba kolam itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang, menyemburkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, yang yaitu ialah… ZIRAH BESI ??

"Aku adalah alphonse elric, dewi kebijaksanaan yang telah menjaga kolam ini beratus-ratus tahun. Siapa pun orang pertama yang berhasil menemukan kolam ini akan kuberikan hadiah…"

Brenda menggerutu. "sebenarnya _AKU_ yang pertama kali melihat kolam itu, bukan Kolonel…"

"Kau mau dibakar, Brenda ??"

Zirah besi itu pun menenggelamkan dirinya masuk ke dalam air dan keluar lagi membawa empat buah makhluk…tepatnya setelah dilihat-lihat lagi dengan seksama, rupanya empat _benda _itu adalah empat orang dengan wajah yang sama, namun kostum yang berbeda-beda !!

"Le…LETNAN HAWKEYE ?!!" semua berteriak terkejut. Sang dewi tetap tenang. "Naaah, Kolonel, karena salah satu dari letnanmu jatuh ke kolam pada saat dia mabuk, pilihlah satu yang asli diantara tiga wanita ini yang nantinya akan kuberikan kembali menjadi milikmu…"

Satu. Letnan Hawkeye dengan kostum bunny girl yang menggoda. Belahan dadanya, pahanya, semua terekspos dengan baik dan membuat laki-laki piktor itu perlu menengadah sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka nanti (atau mungkin mencari daun sirih akan lebih efektif kalau bisa ketemu) karena hidung mereka yang berdarah.

Dua. Letnan Hawkeye dengan seragam militer rok mini, yang kemudian mengedip nakal dan meniupkan ciuman ke arah mereka.

Tiga. Letnan Hawkeye dengan apron pink manis dan sarung tangannya sambil membawa wajan dan memanggang kue. _"Ayo, sayang…kuenya sudah siap. Ayo cepat dimakan selagi hangat…"_ dan melemparkan senyum keibuan pada mereka.

Brenda, Havoc, Fuerry dan Falman (yang tiba-tiba langsung sadarkan diri –kekuatan cinta, mungkin, eh ?- ) dengan semangat empat lima segera berlari ingin mengambil kue hayalan yang baunya menggelitik hidung mereka, namun semua tumbang karena Hawkeye keempat. Hawkeye dengan pakaian militer normal sambil membawa senapan yang sekarang telah mengepulkan asap putih.

Roy mustang menatap seksama satu-satu Hawkeye-hawkeye tersebut dari yang pertama hingga yang terakhir. Tipe wanita nakal, tipe wanita militer yang menggairahkan, tipe wanita keibuan yang hangat, tipe wanita…yang memang seperti Hawkeye. ARGH !!!!! Otakknya tidak dapat berpikir. Sesuatu di dalam sana sedang berlonjak-lonjak liar memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak baik !! ukh !!!

_OKe…berpikir, mustang…pikir…._

Wajahnya mencerah. Sepertinya ia telah mengerti sesuatu.

_Aku yakin ini pasti benar !! Hanya itu satu-satunya yang kuyakini !!_

"NOMOR SATU SAMPAI TIGA !! semuanya ikut aku !!! Akan kubuat hidup kalian lebih bahagia dengan kejutan-kejutan indah yang tidak akan pernah kalian alami !!!! Ayo !! sini !! Datanglah ke pelukanku !! Jangan malu-malu… !! _Come on, Baby !!!_"

-

"Dasar bodoh…sudah kubilang PILIH SATU yang ASLI ! Karena kau tidak jujur, maka Hawkeye nomor empat akan kuberikan padamu…" Roy Mustang menahan nafasnya hingga hampir mengalami hiperventilasi. _Ti…tidak mungkiiiiiiinnn…._hancur sudah impiannya membangun harem di militer…

Kolam tersebut pun terbuka dan sisa hawkeye-hawkeye lainnya menghilang begitu saja dengan hilangnya zirah itu ke dasar kolam. _"hoah…nii-san ! Kerjaanmu memang aneh-aneh saja…Kasihan Kolonel, kan…"_

-

DUAR !! Tembakan cepat dari Hawkeye nomor empat yang sekarang telah keluar dari kolam tersebut, mengisi amonianya untuk mengadakan penyerangan besar-besaran beberapa saat lagi.

Setelah menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang hampir terserempet peluru, Roy membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang dan…KEJUTAN !! Hawkeye galak telah menunggunya, bak seekor banteng yang melihat dirinya tanpa apapun kecuali segalanya yang serba merah. Kalau sudah begini, hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia gunakan untuk melawan Hawkeye. Namun sepertinya keadaan terlalu mendesak. Tidak ada pilihan.

Tangannya menggenggam kain putih kecil dalam kantungnya, dan membuat posisi kuda-kuda. Hawkeye datang mendekat.

_Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan…_

Selain LARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"TUNGGGUU KAU MUSTANG BEJAATTT !!!!!! BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMIKIRKAN DIRIKU YANG BUKAN-BUKAN !!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ma..MAAP HAWKEYEEEEEE…. !!! AMPPUUUUNNN !!!!!"

DOR !! DOR !!! DOR!!!

Dan hutan yang tenang itu pun kembali diganggu ketenangannya.

---

**::FIN::**

**Post Script :**

Akhirnya setelah dikejar-kejar oleh Letnan Hawkeye, Roy yang berlari tanpa berpikir itu berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya (kaburnya) dari hutan tersebut dan membawa para bawahannya kembali pada perabadan dengan selamat –kecuali untuk fakta bahwa ia harus membuat sedikit negosiasi dengan Riza Hawkeye karena dia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri- dan kembalilah mereka ke hari-hari pekerjaan kantor yang pengap dan panas…

**THE END….**

a/n : wekekekek…rupanya untuk sementara ini aku bakal lebih memfokuskan diri ke one-shoots dulu. Kenapa ? Banyak alasan yang bagus. Pertama, karena UAN, try-out dan kawan-kawan yang semakin mendekat, yang membuat aku lebih mudah menyelesaikan one-shoot daripada cerita panjang (yang biasanya walaupun enggak ada UAN & UAS pun kadang mogok di tengah jalan) Kedua, hehe, alasannya buat kemudahan aku sendiri. Hehe. Lebih gampang sih… Mungkin karena temanya lebih ringan dan bebas, enggak seperti cerita panjang yang biasanya lebih serius walau diselip humor sana-sini. Ketiga, otakku macet. Sedang tidak bisa memikirkan plot untuk jangka panjang, jadi susah sekali untuk membuat cerita berchapter2…takutnya berhenti di tengah jalan lagi karena macet…Alasannya cukup masuk akal, kan ??

Dan, kembali ke cerita awal, cerita ini terinspirasikan dari doujin dua halaman yang ceritanya langsung ke kolam itu sendiri…hihi..lucu sekali Alphonsenya waktu jadi 'dewi' bijaksananya…Sayang sekali, aku lupa linknya di mana…kapan-kapan kuberi kalau sudah ketemu, oke ?! READ & REVIEW, ya !!!!!


End file.
